The Essence of Love
by Logan.Danger
Summary: A bunch of cute, fluffy drabbles about many pairings in Fruits Basket. Including; TohruxKyo, TohruxYuki, YukixHaru, MomijixHaru, ShigurexHatori, HatorixAyame, and many more! Rated 'M' for the occasional innappropriate drabble. Enjoy!
1. Tohru x Kyo

Chapter One (Tohru x Kyo)

You Always Keep Me Safe, Even When I'm Sleeping

Hatori walked past Kyo's bedroom. The door was open a bit, so he decided to peek in and make sure that Kyo was alright. He pushed open the door some more, and silently slipped inside. He was surprised at what he saw.

Kyo was asleep, sure... but so was Tohru. Kyo was curled around her, just like a cat, and was almost laying on top of her. Hatori smiled slightly, turning back to the door.

"What do you want, Hatori?" Kyo said sleepily, one of his eyes fluttering open to look at him.

"I was just checking to make sure you were alright," Hatori said, walking over to crouch down beside the bed. "I was a little surprised to find Tohru in here, being smothered by you."

Kyo curled a little tighter around her. "I'm... I'm just keeping her safe... that's all," he managed to get out.

Hatori shrugged. "Understandable, Kyo. People protect those who they love."

"I just don't want her to ever get hurt again," Kyo said quietly. This made Hatori even more surprised; talking about feelings, really talking at ALL, was out of character for him... unless it was about Tohru, of course. "It was all my fault last time."

"No it wasn't, Kyo," Hatori said. "It was the ground."

"I lead to it happening," Kyo replied sharply. "I was supposed to protect her. I made a promise to myself that I would."

Tohru shifted in her slumber, and Kyo looked down at her worriedly. Luckily, she didn't wake up. Kyo let out a sigh of relief before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for worrying, Hatori," Kyo said sleepily, closing his eyes and letting himself fall back asleep.

"You're welcome, Kyo," Hatori whispered before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER IS EL COMPLETO! Basically, I'm just going to do a bunch of little chapters with actual FB pairings, and then FB pairings that I like. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :)


	2. Haru x Momiji

Chapter Two (Momiji x Haru)

You Threaten People When They Hurt Me

(WARNING: Slight Yaoi at the very end)

Haru was looking for his favorite third cousin one day after school. He was a little worried that he couldn't find him, because Momiji always waited for him outside the front doors of the school, and he _wasn't there_.

"Momiji!" he called for probably the tenth time. "Momiji!"

"Haru, help me!" he heard a muffled scream.

Haru hurried towards the source of the noise to find Momiji being pinned to the ground by two larger boys, who were looking as though they were going to-

He tried to keep his cool, but he found that he couldn't. Black Haru came out, and he found himself rushing towards the boys, knocking them to the ground and slamming their heads into the pavement.

"If you ever touch him, or look at him, or even THINK about him again, I will find you, and I will skin you, dismember you, and throw your limbs in a meat grinder. Got it?" he screamed in their faces.

The boys nodded quickly, shivering terribly. Haru released them, and they ran away as quickly as they could. Momiji had moved from the ground to a small corner, where he was sobbing into his shirt sleeves. Haru crawled over to him, and swiftly pulled the smaller boy up onto his lap.

"When did they corner you?" Haru asked.

"R-right after the b-b-bell rang," Momiji stuttered. "They said they were going to do all these t-terrible things to m-me."

Haru put one finger under the boy's chin and tilted upwards. "Momiji, I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. I was looking, trust me. I've been looking for a long time. I would never want anyone to hurt you, or touch you, or... well, I don't even like people looking at you, but I can't stop that unless I rip out their eyeballs."

Momiji sniffled, looking up with his huge brown eyes. "You don't like when people look at me?'

"Of course not," Haru said. "You're mine. You're my Momiji, and I refuse to let anyone else have you. Ever."

Suddenly, Momiji's mind realized what Haru was saying, and he came to the conclusion that it had probably taken a lot of courage for Haru to say what he had. He had always loved Haru; he had realized that a long time ago. But he had never thought that Haru would feel the same way.

Haru didn't know what Momiji was thinking about, but before he knew it, Momiji's lips were pressed against his own, and small, feminine hands were caressing his cheeks. He rested his hands on Momiji's hips, and pulled him closer.

"I love you too, Haru," Momiji whispered against Haru's chin.

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTE: One of my favorite pairings EVER. Oh, by the way, if anyone has any ideas or requests, please feel free to review and tell me! 3


	3. Hatori x Ayame

Chapter Three (Hatori x Ayame)

You Never Fail to Make Me Smile

"I don't wanna go to school today," Shigure moaned, flopping himself onto the leather seat of the car. "School is BORING. I wanna do something FUN."

Ayame sat down, as did Hatori.

"'Gure, we have to go to school," Hatori said, a solemn look on his face. "What would this world be without education? We would have no technology, no sciences... there would really be nothing. We would probably still be cavemen."

Ayame laughed. "'Tori, you're so silly." he took Hatori's right hand in his left, and stroked the palm with his thumb. "I could never be a caveman. I am much too prim and proper for that."

Hatori looked away from his friends and out the window. Ayame frowned, knowing that he would have to work harder to put his best friend (and lover) into a good mood.

"'Tori?" Ayame whispered.

Hatori sighed heavily, turning to look at the shorter, smaller boy beside him. "What, Aya?"

"I love you," Ayame said quietly, moving to nuzzle his face against the pale skin of Hatori's neck. "Lots and lots and big like the sky."

A smile made its way onto Hatori's face, and he leaned down to kiss Ayame. "I love you too, Aya."

Ayame immediately brightened. "I knew I could make you smile!"

Shigure laughed. "Did you guys forget that I was here or something? You're making me feel left out!" he pouted.

Ayame and Hatori both leaned forward, and they each kissed one of Shigure's cheeks.

"There, 'Gure!" Ayame proclaimed. "All better! Kisses make the world go round!"

Shigure grinned. "Yay! I feel loved!"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "You are such a dweeb, 'Gure."

"Am I a dweeb?" Ayame asked.

"No," Hatori replied. "You're just odd."

"Oh," Ayame nuzzled himself against Hatori's side and smiled. "Okay."

OOOOO

Author's Note: AHHHH CUTENESS! I LOVE THE Hayame PAIRING! Review if you like it!


	4. Hiro x Kisa

Chapter Four (Hiro x Kisa)

You Brighten My Sky on a Rainy Day

Hiro knew that Kisa needed to take a break and relax for a bit. The kids at school were beginning to make fun of her again, and it pained him to see her in such utter distraught. So, he decided to drag her to the park, and buy her a balloon from the balloon vender. He even considered buying her some ice cream as well, knowing how much she adored it.

"C'mon Kisa, let's go!" he said, tugging on her arm. He turned to see what she was looking at in the store window. It was wedding dresses, and wedding decorations, and just a whole bunch of wedding stuff.

Kisa's eyes were watering. "I hope someone loves me enough one day to marry me," she said quietly.

Hiro's heart clenched. "Maybe somebody already does," he mumbled under his breath.

Even though he hoped she didn't, she did indeed hear what he said. She turned to face him, and interlaced their fingers. Hiro blushed heavily as she inched even closer to him, and looked up into his big eyes.

"I love you too, Hiro," she said quietly, nuzzling her cheek against his.

Hiro savored the warmth, pulling her into a hug. Things were perfect with them, and he couldn't believe his luck.

OOOOO

Author's Note: DID YOU LIKE IT? I think I'll write a follow up... :)


End file.
